


The Last of the Daemones

by IvyCpher



Series: To Love An Alien [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Bill Cipher, Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Alien Will Cipher, Alternate Universe - Aliens, BillDip, M/M, Reverse Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Dipper Pines is abducted by the weird alien species the Daemones. The Daemones have had no luck in keeping their species alive through reproduction and seek human help. Now Dipper will have to choose one of the Daemones' kings to mate with, William or Bill. If he can make one of them bear a child he will be treated as an alien queen, if not he will be sent back home.





	1. The Kings Of The Daemones?

Dipper Pines sat on top of the floating cliffs. It was night, yet the moon was oddly bright. Scattered around the teen were papers, small radios, walkie talkies, and various other things.

All electronic devices in the town had been not working lately. When someone picked up their one to call someone, all they heard was something talking in a strange tongue. It was the same with people’s T.V’s too; the screen would be filled with static and the only noise was the strange language.

This had been going on for a month, and Dipper was determined to get to the bottom of it. He had his headphones plugged into his laptop as he listened to the strange things talk. He wrote down what they said and even communicated back a few times. Everytime he spoke, the voices on the other end would turn into whispers and he could recognize a few words in English. “Human…possibly...help...agreed…”

While he listened to the voices, Dipper mindlessly flipped through his late, uncle's journals. Maybe they could tell him what these things were.

As Dipper looked through the journals, he noticed that the voices had quieted down for some time. “Hello?” He spoke into the microphone on his headphones. “Are you still there?”

No answer.

“He-”

Suddenly Dipper was engulfed in a bright torrent of light. It surrounded him and his things. Dipper looked up, to see where the light started, but the light was so blinding that he could not get a good look at whatever it came from. He tried to run, but he could not get out of the light.

“Shit!” Dipper screamed as he and his things started to float up and up and up. “Nononno!” He watched the town of Gravity Falls shrink and he felt sick. Movies and stories where people are abducted and then dissected by aliens filled his mind. Oh god, no, what were they going to do to him?

Dipper closed his eyes tightly and waited. Suddenly, the light stopped and he was dropped onto a cold floor. He heard all of his things clatter to the floor beside him.

When he opened his eyes, Dipper was greeted with a group of beings that had to be the aliens. They looked somewhat human in shape, but their skin differed in colors from each on. They all had one eye and had to be at least six feet tall. There had to be at least fifty of the things, not more than seventy.

The one closest to Dipper had pale yellow skin and was outfitted in a strange looking yellow-gold suit. It’s eye was golden with flecks of blue. It had white colored hair, curled and neatly done. It was smirking at him. “Hello, human.”

Dipper wanted to scream, to get up to leave. But he was frozen in fear and could hardly speak. “W-What.. What are you things!?”

The one in front of Dipper laughed, “We’re the Daemones.”

Suddenly, another one of the things came from behind the yellow one. It had light blue skin, and it looked exactly like the yellow one, except it was blue. “Brother!” It pulled the yellow one away from Dipper and he sighed. “You’re frightening it!”

“I’m frightening it? It was already frightened!” The yellow one huffed.

Dipper looked around the rest of the ‘Daemones’. They looked a bit weary of him. The yellow and blue one were the closest ones to him. “What am I doing here?”

The yellow one pushed the blue one aside. “You’re here for the breeding program!”

“Breeding program?! W-What no!” Dipper shakily stood up and backed away to the nearest wall.

Before the yellow one could speak again, the blue one covered it’s mouth. “The Daemones as a species.. Well.. We’ve been having a hard time reproducing for some time.”

Before the blue one could continue, it pulled it’s hand away from the yellow ones mouth and hissed, looking down at it’s hand. The yellow one smirked and stuck out it’s blue, snake like tongue before continuing. “Basically this has been happening for many chrónia, but it’s recently gotten quite worse. No offspring are being born at all.”

“W-Why do you need me then? I can’t help.” Dipper whimpered.

“That’s the point of the breeding program.” The blue one said, slowly walking over to Dipper. “To keep our species alive, we’ll need to mate with humans.”

Dipper liked the blue one a lot more than the yellow one. “But.. You.. You look male..”

The yellow one spoke as it followed the blue one. “The concept of gender doesn’t matter to the Daemones, human. We can change our sexual organs at will so that we can mate and bear children.”

Dipper’s mind immediately went to those cringey gender fluid memes. “W-What if I and the rest of the human race says ‘no’?”

“We know consent is major thing among your species when it comes to sexual acts.” The blue one said crouching down to be eye level with Dipper. “But, we’re too desperate to care.”

Dipper swallowed the lump in his throat and yelped when the yellow one put a clawed hand on his cheek. He felt bad for these things, yes, but he didn’t want to be raped of course! “I don’t even know the first thing about you guys though! W-What if you have like space STDs or something?!”

The blue and yellow beings turned to look at each other with confused expressions before turning back to Dipper.

The blue one spoke, “If you mate with one of us and we do not have a child then your species will not be subjected to mating with the rest of our species.”

“Wh-What do you mean? I have to choose just between you two? Why just you?” He was confused but at least they weren’t pinning him down and raping him on the spot.

The yellow one answered, “Because we are the rulers of our kind, the twin kings of the Daemones. It’s important that we have an heir.”

Oh, so he had to be fucked by alien kings. Great. “I don’t even know your names..”

The yellow one answered again, “I am Nomoschédio, or in your language Bill.”

“And I am Gouliélmos, or William.” The blue one said with a nod.

“I’m.. Dipper.” Dipper said weakly. “Um.. If I um.. Do give one of you children, what will you do to me afterwards?” Dipper started to think, if he just chose one of them, fucked and nothing happened, he could go home. But maybe, if he have one of them children, his family would be safe.

“Then you’ll be the queen of the Daemones and rule along side both of us.” Bill said.

Queen? Dipper was seventeen and if he fucked some aliens he could be queen? What the fuck. “But.. I have a sister and friends on Earth, what about them?”

“Your sister would be treated as royalty, and your friends as nobles, but they would still need to mate with our kind.” William said.

Sighing, Dipper looked around the ship.. “I guess, I could learn a lot from this.. O-..Okay.”


	2. Aliens Are Fucking Weird

“Great!” Bill said, standing up and pulling Dipper up with him. “You’ll have a human week to decide.”

“Are we going to your home planet now?” Dipper asked.

“Yes, we should be there soon. You will ride with us until we get there.” William said.

“Everyone back to your stations!” Bill shouted and the rest of the Daemones did as they were told. “Now come on, Dipper.” Bill started to walk, William walked by his side.

Dipper followed the two and looked around the ship. All this technology was so amazing! He wondered what it would be like on their planet. “Um.. How many of you are there left?”

William sighed and they came to a halt at a wall. Both William and Bill put their hands on the wall. Their hands glowed and a portion of the wall slid up, revealing a room. “There is approximately five thousand of us left.”

Bill lead the way into the room, William and Dipper followed. Dipper noted how the bed in the room looked just like one on Earth; except for the headboard and frame. They looked to be made out of blown glass. There was an odd looking desk with a chair that hovered in front of it.

“That’s horrible..” Dipper muttered.

“It’s why we need human help.”

***

Dipper talked to Bill and William about their planet. From what they told him, Dipper inferred that that their society was very close to humans. There was nothing special about them per say, they were just.. Living. 

The thing that Dipper found most fascinating about them is that they had never experienced night. Their planet, that they said was called Tis Ptóseis had three suns.

“But how do you sleep? How does that affect the other living things on your planet?” Dipper asked. He at between Bill and William on the bed.

“What is sleep?” Bill asked.

“We are the only living creature on our planet.” William quickly added.

“Sleep is.. Like, you relax and close your eyes. You do it when you’re tired, or at the end of a day.” Dipper ran his fingers through his hair and though of a better way to explain. “It helps you recharge.”

“Ah, we do not sleep.” Will said. “We get our power to live from the suns. It gives our bodies nutrients and life.”

Dipper nodded. Yes, so far these Daemones were nothing but interesting.

Though, Dipper was soon ushered out of the bedroom by both William and Bill. They made twists and turns through the elaborate ship and finally walked down a small set of stairs and exited the ship. 

Dipper looked around, the ground was sandy, but he should expect nothing less from a planet with three suns. The thing he did find strange was that, the temperature wasn’t hot, but slightly cool; maybe around 67 degrees. The sky was a light red, almost pink and the sun that Dipper could see was a orangish color.

Large colosseum like buildings were all around the, but the most noticeable building was right in front of them. It was triangle shaped, white and glowing faintly. Another thing about this building was that it was floating about a yard off the ground.

“What is that?” The human asked, pointing to the triangle shaped structure.

“That,” Bill said with a smug grin. “Is our palace.”

“Oh.” Dipper said. “It’s uh, lovely.”

“Thank you. Now, brother, why don’t you go open it while Dipper and I wait for the rest of the crew to emerge.” Will said and Bill only groaned in reply before heading towards the floating triangle.

Once Bill was out of earshot, William pulled Dipper out of the crew’s way and bent down to be eye level with him. “Listen, Dipper,” He whispered. “I know this is difficult for you and all, but since you do have to choose, would you please choose Bill?”

“What? Why?” Dipper found himself whispering back. “Don’t you want to,.. Er, mate?”

“Not, not really. I am not exactly fond of the idea of mating. I would much rather prefer to be on the sidelines and help care for you and my brother’s child.” William twiddled with his hands a bit. “But if you wish, you can still mate with me.”

“Oh, oh no man, you don’t want to and I’m fine with that. But..” Dipper looked up to to see Bill walking back over to them. “What are the chances that this will work and Bill will have like.. like my kid?”

A smile broke across William’s lips. “It’s a 85% chance that you and Bill will conceive a child.”

That.. That was a very high chance.

“William, you better not be trying to steal him away.” Bill said, as he came to them, his hands placed on his hips.

“Not at all, brother.” Will said. 

Bill rolled his eye, “Come on now, Dipper, this place will most likely be your new place of residence so, you need to get your bearings.”

Dipper nodded and followed both Billa and William to the triangle shaped building. Up close, Dipper could see that it looked like it was made of bricks. But, he was at a loss for explaining how it opened. 

The human had a bit of difficulty getting into the building, but he finally got in. It seemed way larger on the inside then it seemed from the outside. He was met with many corridors and odd looking pieces of furniture. “What do we do now?”

“We first take you to your room, then a tour!” Bill said.

Dipper nodded, he yelped in surprise when the wall which they all entered through slowly closed. Glowing things that looked like bricks moved in and closed the open space.

Both of the alien beings chuckled and lead Dipper through the odd structure.

Dipper looked around, the building did indeed seem to be made of bricks but, these were weird bricks. Alien bricks. They felt smooth like the granite used for table tops, but they were oddly warm. Dipper noticed that when he touched one, it’s faint glow brightened.

The human didn’t notice that the two alien beings in front of him had stopped walking and Dipper ended up, accidentally walking into to Bill’s back. “Sorry.” Dipper said, an embarrassed blush creeping over his cheeks.

The yellow alien only grinned, “Well, you going to go into your room or are you going to stay all red and staring?” 

Dipper tore his eyes away from Bill’s face and peeked from his side. They were indeed in the threshold of a room. It looked like the room they were in on the ship. The human walked in, looking around. “It’s… wow, but, um.. Is there a bathroom?”

“A bathroom? Oh, a bathing room, no there isn’t one in your room.” William said. “If you wish to clean yourself, we can show you to the cleansing tubs.”

“No like.. Since humans actually eat things, our body has to get rid of it and um.. It comes out of us.” Dipper said.

“I think one of our scientists who studied humans before we came made on of those,” Bill said, placing a finger on his chin. “It’s over here, follow us.”

Bill and Will turned and Dipper followed. What would an alien toilet be like?

The two beings lead Dipper to another wall that opened at their touch. It was a light grey inside and Dipper saw a black pedestal in the center of the room, and beside it was a basket of cloth. Thank god he only had to piss.

“Thanks.. Now, can I have some privacy please?” The human asked. Being watched always made it harder to go.

“Nope, we wish to see a human male’s sexual reproductive organs.” Bill said and Dipper felt his face light up. It wasn’t like he could really object, he would have to mate with Bill in a week.

“F-Fine.” Dipper mumbled as he walked over to the over to the thing that must be a toilet. He heard Bill and William’s footsteps behind him and sighed softly before unzipping his pants and pulling out his dicks. The aliens were on either side of him now.

“It’s so.. Odd looking.” William mumbled.

“I know,” Bill said. “It’s so small too.”

Dipper’s face darkened even more. “I’ll have you know that I am average size! It’s not very big now because it’s not erect!”

Bill gasped softly. “Are you saying it grows? How weird!”

“Why are guys so infatuated with my dick?!” Dipper said, irritated. Can’t a man piss in peace?

It took Dipper a while to finally ease up enough to urinate, but who could blame him? You’d have a hard time if aliens were googling at your dick.

God, this was going to be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here you guys are! I'm surprised with how many people liked this.
> 
> Note, I try to update all of my multi-chapter fics every 4-7 days.


	3. Mate Chosen

Adjusting to the planet Dipper had already forgotten the name of was making to be a little hard for the human. The hardest part in the teen’s opinion was having to get used to all of the praise from the rest of the Daemones or the food situation.

Since the Daemones body’s worked some sort of photosynthesis process, they didn’t have to eat. But Dipper did. Luckily, a few of the planet’s scientists had already thought of though.

“Don’t worry,” William said as he and Bill walked Dipper back to his room. “We’ve called for someone to bring you something to nourish your body.”

“But, how? You guys have been with me the whole time!” Dipper questioned as the aliens opened his room once more.

Bill raised his single brow and cackled, sending chills down the boy's spine. “If someone is not in range to hear our voices, we can communicate through the building.” Bill placed his hands on one of the white bricks and it glowed brighter at his touch. “Try it, kid.”

Dipper placed his hand on one of the bricks as well, it glowed under his hand. The human felt a slight buzz through his body and suddenly, he could hear Bill, but the yellow alien wasn’t speaking. Bill was only smirking at him.

“What do you think, my future mate?”

Dipper’s face flooded with warmth and he tore his hand away from the brick. He didn’t answer Bill, he only went into his room and sat down. He wasn’t surprised when Bill and William sat on either side of him. Bill though, sat just a tiny bit too close.

The human didn’t know what to say, he honestly didn’t want to talk. He wanted some time alone to think about what happened, or to at least document it. Maybe Bill and William would give him something later so that he could entertain himself.

The wall which acted as a door went transparent and Dipper could see another alien being, it was a pale, pastel orange. William placed his hand on the wall and then the bricks that made up the door, turned white and then disappeared.

When the bricks dissapeared, Dipper could see that the man was holding what looked to be a large, white square. He was attired in something.. Less fancy than Bill and William’s outfits, but it still looked like an upper class outfit. “I’ve brought it.” He said plainly.

“Yes, our eyes work, we can see that.” Bill scoffed, “Bring it here already.”

The orange being walked forward and handed the square to William than bowed.

“That’ll be all. Thank you.” William said, and the man stood up and left. The white bricks returned to their original place.

“So um.. Is that my food?” Dipper asked. This couldn’t be food. It looked like a larger version of one of those squares you would use in kindergarten to learn the names of shapes. How was he supposed to eat that?

“Of course, what else would it be?” Bill said, taking the square from his brother into his own hands. Human food is so oddly shaped and bright most of the time. So, the scientists just figured if they could put it into a simpler shape and color, it would be easier to create.” The yellow being handed the square to Dipper.

“I guess so..” Man, how long have the Daemones been studying humans? Dipper held the square in his hands, it appeared solid when others held it, but now that it was in his own hands; it felt plushy, but also smooth. “So.. It’s not going to hurt me or anything?”

“No,” William said. “It shouldn’t have any negative side effects.. Though, we haven’t tested it on any humans.”

“You’re the first to try it!” Bill said with a grin. “So let’s hope you don’t die, I like you.”

“Oh boy..” Dipper muttered, with a slight roll of his eyes. He took a small bite out of one of the square’s corners and was surprised for it to feel fluffy and light in his mouth. It tasted sweet like cotton candy and Dipper found himself smiling as he continued to eat the square.

“Is it enjoyable?” Bill asked.

Dipper nodded and swallowed what he had in his mouth before answering. “Yeah, it’s really good. Thank you.”

“Well I have to make sure my future queen is healthy.” Bill said, putting his hand on Dipper’s back.

Dipper tensed slightly, but just let it happen. He really didn’t have much to complain about. Hell, he’s dreamed of actually interacting with aliens. Now he’s in the company of alien royalty, and for what cost? Having to fuck and alien couldn’t be bad right? Like. It could probably be good.

“That’s only if I can make you bear children,” Dipper responded before going back to eating his meal.

“Well, since it looks like he’s already decided, I’m going to go and get something done.” William said, getting off the bed. “I apologize, I can’t stand doing nothing.” William went over to the wall, placed his hand on it and it glowed before opening up. “Now brother, just because he’s already chosen you doesn’t mean you can mate with him now. Wait until the human week is up.”

“Ugh, fine.” Bill groaned. “Just get, go do your boring work then.”

With that, William stepped out and the bricks closed back up behind him.

“What what?” Dipper asked with his mouth full of.. Well whatever the hell he was eating. He wasn’t going to choose William of course, but he forgot that the other choice was Bill.

“You heard him,” Bill dramatically sighed. “I’ll have to wait to the end of your human week.” A smirk quickly found it’s way onto the yellow alien’s lips. “Unless you wish to mate sooner,”

“Aw hell no.” Dipper said without thinking. “I mean.. I want to wait until the week is over.” He quickly corrected.

“Oh you’re such a tease!” Bill said, still smirking.

 

 

 

 


	4. Step One: Knock Up The Alien

The week went fast for Dipper. He spent most of his time with Bill or sleeping. It was hard for him to get into a sleep due to the planets lack of darkness, and that the Daemones had no sense of time. 

Though, Dipper did find himself growing closer to Bill, the yellow being was very curious and protective of him. The human had to admit, the way Bill would always get in front of him when someone tried to speak to him, was kinda cute.

Dipper noticed how Bill tended to announce how many days were left until they were to mate and well, today was the day.

The human sat in his room and waited for Bill to come and get him like he did every morning. Dipper was nervous to say the least, he had no idea how the Daemones mated; maybe he should’ve asked William.  Many scenarios went through Dipper’s mind, and he found himself blushing fiercely and with a small tent in his pants. Shit.

Before Dipper could panic about his small erection, the bricks of the wall type door moved away to reveal Bill. “Ready, kid?” A smirk was on the alien’s face as he walked in, the bricks moving back into place behind him.

“B-Bill,” Dipper said, quickly sitting up from his laying position on the bed. “I uh.. We’d do it if I was ready or not, wouldn’t we?”

“Yep!” Bill made his way across the room in a flash and sat down on the bed next to Dipper.

“But, I am ready, I guess.. I just don’t really know how you reproduce is all..” Dipper mumbled, crossing his legs to hide his small erection.

“The same way as humans, silly!” Bill uncrossed Dipper’s legs and chuckled. “Hiding something hmm?”

Dipper’s face darkened more and he rubbing the back of his neck, “I was, uh, trying to..” Okay, losing your virginity with an alien isn’t anything to panic about. Dipper had a week to prepare, he should be fine about this.

“Mhm? Well, enough hiding! Let’s get to it!” Bill said before he started to take off Dipper’s shirt.

“Hey, hey!” Dipper pushed away Bill’s hands. “I can undress myself, thank you. You can undress yourself too.”

Bill pouted but let go of Dipper. “Fine, fine.” The alien muttered as he started to unbutton his shirt.

“Thank you.” Dipper said as he too started to undress. He felt better taking off his own clothes. His eyes drifted to look at Bill’s body. The alien always wore formal clothing and nothing else, Dipper was curious what his nude body would look like as well.

Bill noticed Dipper looking at him and shrugged off his shirt. “See anything interesting?” He cooed as he started to unbutton his pants.

“P-Perhaps..” Dipper said, looking away to focus on undressing himself.

Soon both human and alien were undressed. Dipper knew that Bill’s genitals would be different from his own, but he certainly wasn’t expecting this.

It looked like Bill had nothing down there until six carefully woven tentacles unwove and boresight to Bill’s opening that oozed a blue slime.

Dipper hoped this wasn’t going to be a hentai porno, then he remember that he was about to have sex with Bill.

“Wow..” Dipper mumbled. “That's um, something.”

“And  _ that’s  _ something,” Bill said with a smirk as he pointed to Dipper’s now fully erect member. “That I would like in me.”

Dipper’s heart felt like it jumped out of his chest.

“I-I didn’t realize you could be so lewd..” The human fumbled with his hands, unaware how to start this whole thing.

“Anyone can be lewd when their mate is an absolute tease.” Bill leaned in and caught Dipper off guard with a kiss. The kiss was short lived though, Bill pulled away after a few seconds. “Now fuck me with all you got.” The yellow alien then layed down on the bed, flashing Dipper.

“Y-Yeah, yeah, okay.” Dipper swallowed the lump he had in his throat and shuffled over to Bill. “So, I just uh, put it in?” The teen internally cringed at how inexperienced he sounded, but hell, he was inexperienced. Dipper hooked his hands under Bill’s knees and pulled him closer.

“No, I just want you to sit there and take in the view. Yes I want you to put it in!” Bill’s tentacles reached out for Dipper’s cock and this time, the teen outwardly cringed.

“Ah, okay..” Dipper mumbled, he hoped this would feel good at least. Not slimy or weird. He inhaled and closed his eyes and let Bill’s tentacles take his member and put it inside him.

“Finaaally.” Bill cooed, his face turning a darker shade of yellow, Dipper suspected he was blushing. “You’re so hard!”

Bill felt better that Dipper thought he would. He was tight and warm, and he felt so deep. The human sighed softly at the pleasurable feeling and slowly rocked his hips. “Th-Thanks.. You’re warm..”

“Just for you,” Bill moaned softly. His tentacles moving to massage Dipper’s balls and grope his ass.

Dipper’s mind was hazed over in pleasure throughout all if their intercourse. It just felt so good being inside Bill! And the way the tentacles touched him was amazing! He loved how Bill sounded when he moaned out his name. Dipper loved it all.

When the human felt his climax building, he didn't want to come, he wanted this glorious feeling to continue and never end. 

Though, the male body doesn’t work like that.

Dipper came deep inside Bill with a loud grone. His body quaked with pleasured shivers and he took in the beautiful sight that was Bill.  The alien’s face was a dark yellow and he was panting; his eye opened slowly.

“You’re not bad, Dip..” Bill said with a blissful sigh. “Now we wait.”

“Wait? What for?” The human asked, he still wasn’t able to completely think straight. He pulled his limp dick out of Bill and laid beside him.

“To see if I’m with child, duh.” Bill scoffed, nuzzling up to Dipper.

“Oh.. Yeah, that.” Dipper mumbled, returning Bill’s affectionate nuzzles. “In human time, how long until we know?”

“Weellll,” Bill said, looking up, “Two weeks?”

“Two weeks?” Dipper copied."

“Two weeks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers! I'm sorry to say, that due to me going on vacation, I will not be able to update for a while. I've been very busy packing, and just getting ready. I will leave on July 7th and come back the 17th, so I don't know exactly when the next update will be. This will be going for all of my other multi-chapter fics as well.


	5. Heart Ache and Home Planets

The two weeks passed slowly for Dipper, but with each day, he grew more and more nervous. Along with his nervousness, a new emotion sprouted; this emotion was aimed at Bill and.. It felt like love.

The human became more intrigued with the planet and the Daemones as the days flew by, but he also felt homesick (his nervousness did not help with his homesickness). What was his family doing? How was Mabel fairing with him being gone?

Why did his mind have to be clouded with so many feelings and emotions? Why did he have to be abducted for an alien breeding program?

Dipper sighed, absently mindedly staring off into space. He was to sit with William and wait while the Daemones’ scientists conducted studies on Bill to see if Dipper had impregnated him.

He must not have been paying attention before he let out a yelp when he was suddenly tapped on the shoulder. “Wh-What?” He asked, looking over at the pastel skinned being before him.

“I was asking if you were nervous, but I guess since you momentarily left your body, that’s a ‘yes’.” William said with a soft smile, gently patting Dipper’s cheek. “What answer are you hoping for?”

Dipper paused. What did he want? He.. He thought he loved Bill, but wouldn’t his family go through this too if he got Bill pregnant? This wasn’t a bad life after all, but what would the human race think of him? Could there be a gallic war of some sort? Would he be considered a traitor to all mankind?

Then again, what if Bill didn’t bear anything? He would have to go back home.. And never see them again. Bill and William would go off in search of a different species that could save their kind…

“I-I… I want Bill to have a child with me.” Dipper sighed, raking his fingers through his hair. “I think I love him..”

A smile crept across William’s face, “That's the answer I was hoping to hear. I’ve noticed your emotions towards him have changed for the better recently.” He sat down in a chair opposite to the human. “It shouldn’t be much longer.. Oh, I hope for the best.”

The wall behind them suddenly torn apart roughly, the bricks quivered in the bright white light. Both human and Daemone turned to see what had happened.

Bill stood in the doorway, a angered gaze directed at Dipper. “You failed.” He stated with a voice like venom. In a flash he was by Dipper’s side.

“I what?” Dipper quickly stood. Why was Bill mad? Did he-.

“You have failed to give me offspring. I can’t believe I had hopes for you.” The yellow being said, raising his hand and then quickly bringing it down to smack Dipper.

William bolted up and caught Bill’s hand. “Brother! There is no need to inflict harm on him! It’s not his fault it wasn’t successful!” 

Bill hissed and pulled his hand free from William’s grap. “Yes. It. Is. I’m the one who selected him! He should’ve been the one!” He screamed, his eye was glistening with what Dipper thought to be tears.

“B-Bill please! I wanted this to work! I honestly did!” Even though Bill towered him in height, Dipper jumped up, grabbed the alien by the collar, and then pulled him down to his level. “Don’t say it’s my fault when I can’t even control this!”

Blinking, a tear ran down Bill’s face. “The point is, I had hope in you kid! I thought you could save us! I thought..”

Before Bill could say anything else, William pried Dipper off of them and stood between them. “Stop this! If you two just sit down and talk, this can all be straightened out!”

Bill paused for only a second before replying. “It’s too late for that, a ship is already prepared to take him back to that filthy planet of his.” Bill reached inside of his black waistcoat and flung a small white tablet at his brother. He then quickly went back to the wall, which opened as soon as his hand brushed it. If he heard the confused shouts of his brother and Dipper, he didn’t seem to care.

Dipper went to follow Bill but was stopped by William grabbing his arm. “William! We need to go after him! We can’t.. I can’t just leave him.” He felt his eyes start to burn as tears started to run down his cheeks.

“I know, I want to go after him as well, but..” The bluenette sighed and put the tablet into Dipper’s hands. “If he’s already prepared a ship, then the public is already aware that the.. Procedure did not work. You have to go home..”

“But! Bill! I never got to tell him.”

“I know, I know.. I’ll escort you to your planet.”

***

And before Dipper knew it, he was on a small ship headed towards Earth. He should be happy. Happy that the human race won’t have to have non consensual sex with an alien species. Happy that he could see his family after so long. Happy that everything could go back to normal, but..

Oh god, everything just hurt.

William sat beside Dipper, and gently patted his back in a futile attempt to comfort him. “I know your angered and hurt, I’m mad at him too. Dipper, don’t worry,” The bluenette sighed and patted the white tablet in the human's hands. “That probably has the answers.”

“W-What?” Snapping out of his thoughts, Dipper looked down at the tablet in his hands. He had completely forgotten about it. “What even us it?”

“It’s a device used to document things, like a personal diary, or journal of sorts.. My brother gave it to me, but I presume it was truly meant for you.”

“Well then, how do I get it to work?” Dipper asked, now closely examining the tablet. It’s surface was smooth and cool. There were small dips in the surface that felt oddly soft under the pads of his fingers.

“I don’t know, it was Bill’s. But, I know that you could find a way to open it and to depict what’s inside. You’re a very intelligent being, Dipper.” With a wry smile, the alien put his hands in his lap and let his eyes travel to the ground.

Dipper stayed quiet for a moment. If he could figure this thing out, if he could open it; then maybe there was a way to talk to Bill again. Maybe Bill placed information in here that could help him make some sort of communication device!

“William, I’ll open it. I’ll solve it. I’ll do anything I can to see Bill and you again.” Dipper smiled softly and looked up at him. He was going to say more, but the ship suddenly lurched and he was tossed against the wall. It didn’t hurt, but that could only mean-

“We’re.. Here.” William sad with a sigh, he stood up and looked down at Dipper.

Dipper clutched the tablet to his chest and nodded. He slowly stood and the air around the two of them drew thick. The human found it hard to take in a breath. “We’ll meet again, Will.” Dipper whispered, he quickly wrapped his arms around the blue alien in a hug.

William returned the hug, but quickly pulled away. “I have faith in you.”

Then, a pastel pink alien and a seafoam green alien eased Dipper away from William. Dipper was lead to a circle shaped pad about a foot off the ground. William walked over to him.

“This.. is the pad that will warp you down to where we originally found you. I am told that it is the time of darkness. If any, there should be few to witness this.” William wrung his hands nervously, his eye scarcely meeting Dipper’s gaze.

“Okay,” Dipper nodded and let out a breath through his nose. “Can.. Can you tell Bill for me?” It was a stupid question, Dipper knew that William would bash on Bill about how Dipper felt for him when he returned home.

“Of course.”

The pad lit up and suddenly, Dipper was engulfed in a blue beam of light. He looked at William and smiled. “Thank you.”

“And.. And one more thing!” William said after a short pause. Dipper had already began to float down to Earth’s surface. “The Daemones thank you for your service!”

That was it. That was the last thing Dipper heard of William before he was on the ground and the beam of light disappeared. The cool night air surrounded him at once and he shivered. The human turned his gaze starwards and to his disappointment: saw nothing.

Dipper then focused on the tablet in his hands. It emitted a soft white glow. It calmed Dipper and made him think of the triangular palace he had just briefly lived in.

But, now was not the time to think about the Daemonian planet. Dipper had to put his thoughts together. He had to have everything planned out what he was going to tell his family.

***

As Dipper suspected, his family was bewildered and excited once he woke them all up. He was immediately bombarded with hugs and questions and many of Mabel’s tears.

So of course.. Dipper sat down and told the story of how he was abducted by an alien species known as the Daemones for an experimental breeding program.

Throughout the whole time Dipper had been home, he had not put down the tablet once. He held it close to him in a protective manner; scared that it would break and that he would lose all hope of ever seeing Bill again.

And after his story, Dipper was bashed with questions once again.

“Did you catch anything? Was this demon tested for anything contagious? Space aids?” Ford asked more than once. Dipper knew that Ford was just concerned with his health, but thinking of the intimacy he shared with Bill made Dipper’s chest ache.

“Okay, so is like the blue alien available? Is he cute?” Mabel elbowed him in the ribs while winking.

“Is no one going to point out how Dipper was abducted by actual aliens? Kid, do you think you and Ford could, I dunno, like make some of that alien tech? We could be rich if we sold it!” Dipper wasn’t surprised that Stan thought of money in this situation.

But soon, being back with his family tired Dipper. All he wanted to do was go to sleep and let his feelings be gone for a while. So he excused himself and went upstairs to his and Mabel’s previously shared attic bedroom. He fell on to his bed, still holding the tablet close and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Slides in*  
> Yo...  
> Uh, sorry for that like long ass hiatus! I will try not to let that happen again! Yes, I will aslo get back to work on updating my other fics!
> 
> There is probably only going to be one more chapter for this fic.


	6. Bill's Entries

It took Dipper three days to figure out how to open Bill’s tablet, hid uncle Ford of course offered to help, but Dipper had to do it on his one.

He tried so many different methods to get the thing to work. But finally, late into his third night back home, he did it.

The human was tired and heartbroken, not a good thing to feel. He had been spending all of his time trying to open Bill’s tablet. He even threw it once in frustration and immediately started crying afterwards.

Dipper didn’t know what time it was, but it was dark outside. He collapsed on his bed and sighed. “Why wouldn’t you even give me the chance to talk?” He asked the darkness, holding Bill’s tablet in his hands.

Dipper let his fingers aimlessly trace over the tablet, finding the grooves that seemed to change place everyday. “Why do you have to be such an asshole?”

Then silence.

Dipper’s eyes felt full and wet, but he wouldn’t blink. He wouldn’t let any more tears fall. Tears don’t solve anything, they just bring more pain.

Suddenly, Dipper’s bedroom was casted in a bright white light. The boy looked down at the tablet in his hands, causing the build up of tears to freely down his cheeks. The tablet was open.

The tablet projected a blue screen filled with white characters. Dipper guessed that it was the Daemonian language. Of course.

Dipper brought his hand up to touch the blue screen. He found out that it was almost like a touch screen, there was so much more text. It would take him forever to decipher it all.

Aside from the happiness that came with the lengthy message from Bill, Dipper was still curious how he even opened the tablet and if he would be able to do it again.

More time passed with Dipper working day and night to decode Bill’s messages. Back and forth were his constant trips to the library. Multiple books cluttered his room, stacked in the corners and open on his desk. This time, he did use Ford’s help. Since his uncle had completed many studies on different dimensions, he learned languages that even top scientists have no knowledge of.

It took three months before Dipper finally had his first breakthrough. He found a single similar character in Bill’s message that matched a character in a language his great uncle Ford had just recently finished deciphering.

One step closer.

From there, it was easier for Dipper to figure out the other corresponding characters. Slowly, Bill’s message was finally forming.

Letters into words. Words into sentences. Sentences into paragraphs.

It was done.. Finally.

It was early morning when Dipper finally figured it all out. He had the tablet open beside him and the translated copy down on lined paper.

His room was more cluttered than ever. Alphabets for multiple languages were scattered all over the room. There was barely a clear space in the mess of papers and books.

Slowly, Dipper read Bill’s message, holding on to every word.

 

_ There is hope for my kind yet. Recently, our best team of scientists have been conducting many experiments. They have found a species called ‘humans’ on a water planet by the name of ‘Earth’. Supposedly, these humans will be able to save our species through the breeding program. Gouliélmos and I are quite excited about his. _

 

_ We’ve finally retrieved our human subject. His name is Dipper. Humans are much smaller than I thought they would be. I find myself very attracted to the human, and I hope my brother still has no intent in breeding; because this human is mine. _

 

_ A male human’s reproductive organ is odd looking. Somewhat gross actually, but I cannot wait to see what it can do. _

 

_ Dipper reveals more about his species at every passing moment, but what I find most interesting about them is that they do something called sleeping. I’ve watched Dipper sleep everytime he does it.  It’s odd, but he seems very peaceful. I sometimes lie down with him and try to sleep too, but mostly I just listen to Dipper’s breathing. _

 

_ Romantic feelings for Dipper have replaced most of my lustful ones. Perhaps it’s a sign that he will save us. _

 

_ In just some time I will be mating with Dipper, I can positively not wait. He’ll come through and will be the parent of the first Daemone-human crossbreed. _

 

_ Breeding with a human is like nothing else I’ve experienced. Though the human male ‘penis’ is gross to the eye and rather small, it hardens and brings immense pleasure. We’ll have to mate again and again after our child is born. That was just too much fun not to experience it again. Dipper seemed to enjoy himself as well. I am happy to be his mate. _

 

_ So far, there has been no change in my physical appearance. I probably just have to wait longer, Dipper says human babies are quite small. I wonder what our child will look like. I hope it has Dipper’s eyes, or eye. _

 

_ Dipper has been avoiding me in favor of spending time with my brother. There is still no change in my appearance, but I know that it will happen soon. I have Dipper’s offspring within me, I am certain of it. _

 

_ I am now preparing to have an exam. Then I will know for sure that there is offspring in me. I have faith that there is. I have faith that Dipper will save my kind and I hope will return my feelings. _

 

_ There was no child within me. I’m having difficulties documenting this due to pain. I had so much faith in that human and he let me down. I cannot believe I actually harbor romantic feelings for him. I’ve already gathered a small crew to prepare a ship for him. _

 

_ It still hurts. This pain is like nothing I have ever felt. I’m documenting this while trying to contain my feelings. The human will be leaving today. If he is as intellectual as I perceive him to be, perhaps he can open and read this. _

 

_ Then again, maybe he isn’t. I still hope he is. _

 

_ Dipper, whether you read this or not will probably haunt my mind.  I care for you, but you have let me and my whole species down. I do not know if there is any other species compatible with mine. I fear that we will be gone in the future. _

 

_ I romantically enjoy you with my entire being. _

_ Goodbye, Dipper. _

 

When Dipper finished reading Bill’s message, his vision was blurry and his cheeks were stained with tear streaks. That stupid alien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun fic to work on. I hope you all enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Daemones is Latin for demons.  
> Chrónia is Greek for years.  
> Gouliélmos is Greek for William.  
> Nomoschédio is Greek for Bill.


End file.
